


The Choices of a Cop

by sama1347



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, F/M, M/M, Murder, Police, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sama1347/pseuds/sama1347
Summary: You start yet another long day at work by been called in to deal with another deviant case. You meet a certain android and life only gets harder from there. The choices you make affect your story, the way life plays out for you and those around you.





	1. The Beginning

The cool night air was hardly any aid to the throb of your headache, deviant case after deviant case cropped up. This ones only differentiation was the fact that there may be a live hostage. Deviants and hostages had a tendency to not work well, as witnessed by a case you aided a month back with a new android by the name of Connor. The peculiar android was noteworthy of the new advancements that had him figure out the case as soon as he viewed every room while almost every other cop was having a fit about and android stopping another android. This case seemed to bare similarities - there was a family and the family had a housekeeping android. That was all you knew of the case as your taxi pulled up outside an apartment suite. 

You sighed as the commotion of the scene was visible all down the road with bystanders taking looks at the blocked off the building, an angry tenant was screaming about going inside just beyond the police tape as some poor bugger had to hold her off. You made your way through the holographic tape, some of the officers giving you a nod of acknowledgement. You found yourself on the elevator to the room 2E, the letter meaning the floor number. If the deviant decided to copy the case and jump... no one was surviving a five-storied fall.  

The small ding of the elevator caught several men's attention. You walk forwards, noting the terrified screams of a woman - the sorrowful pleas seemed rather drained. One glance at the living room gave advice as to why the woman was in such a defeat. Her partner and son were lying warm but dead on the floor, multiple bullet holes found in their mangled bodies.

"Sergeant Jackson, nice of you to join us," a nervous officer greeted. 

"A pleasure, where's Corporal Black?" you asked as you gazed around the room.

"In the kitchen area, the deviant is just beyond there so be careful," the officer informed as he pointed in a direction. 

Entering the mentioned room, you met Corporal Black, his slicked-back blonde hair and police attire seemed to be more unkempt than usual. So it was that bad of a situation. There were fewer officers in the room, the sliding doors to a balcony were half shut with a silhouette of what must have been the deviant and hostage. Famly photos in the room allowed you to make to an assumption that the hostage was the wife. 

"Erika and Andy Davidson, their son Nole is outside with their family android," Corporal Black informed, "if you ask me when the robots go deviant and an entire family gets involved... sometimes it's almost enough to get me to hand my badge in."

"A shame, but understandable. Do we know how many more shots are left in the deviant's gun?" You asked. 

"Wait for the Negotiator, Sergeant Jackson, you'd be best to," Corporal Black advised.

"Perhaps..." 

 

**[△][[Wait for the Negotiator]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234003/chapters/35334900)**

**[✕][[Approach the deviant]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234003/chapters/35335200)**


	2. 1.1: Wait.

_You decided to wait for the Negotiator, Connor._

No doubt the android was on his was and not far from the scene. You decided to assess the situation again by looking around the house. There was evidence of the main struggle in the living room, a coffee table upturned and shattered decorations. You moved onto the bedrooms starting with the parent's, seemingly untouched by the police. Upon further inspection, you realised that there were faint spots of blue dotting the ground as well as red splatters on the doorframe of the joint bathroom. A sour taste rose to the back of your throat when you saw what shape the bathroom was in. Shattered and bloodied mirror, products scattered and smashed on the group. Evidence of a massive struggle. It was likely that both android and human were wounded but only the human would have been massively affected.

"Sergent Jackson," a mute voice startled you.

"Jes- Connor? Bloody hell, don't scare me like that," you gasp out, holding your chest slightly. 

"I'm sorry, Sergent, but Corporal Black said you might know more about the situation after investigating." 

"Yeah, well, I know as much as both deviant and hostage are wounded and that the deviant has a gun. I haven't found any triggers as to why the android may have gone deviant," you inform him with a sigh.

"Thank you, shall we continue this investigation together? I believe Corporal Black can wait for us to assess the situation fully," Connor suggested.

"Sure, sure," you trail off as you eye the kid's room. 

The two of you enter the room and investigate. There were many kid's toys littered around the walls of the room, giving away the kid's young age. He can't have been any older than eight. Your gaze travels to the desk in the room. Drawing paper is left out, with the child's depiction of his family - including the deviant. The picture had everyone's name's messily drawn about their heads. 

"Connor, the deviant was known as Ethan," you called out to the android who was crouched down in a corner of the room.

"There are markings of RA9 on the walls," Connor shared. 

"So the family was close but the deviant still managed to turn... odd," you mused.

"Perhaps it was unrelated to the family itself, maybe the neighbours were unhappy about an android living next door?" Connor suggested.

"Petty neighbours for this day and age," you answer but then remember something, "there was a furious tenant outside, the officers have their hands full."

"I noticed that too," Connor answered before walking back towards the kitchen. 

It seemed he had collected enough evidence to make his approach. As both of you reentered the kitchen, a scream was heard before bullets were sent into the room. Hardly prepared for the sudden attack, officers dropped before there was only a small amount left in the room. As bullets went flying you had to make a decision and quick. You head was screaming with a headache that adrenaline tried to shut up. With a glance at Connor who seemed to be in the same predicament as you, you finally made up your mind. 

"Ethan!" You yell, hoping that the deviant would either run out of bullets or listen to your yell.

"Ethan is dead! I'm not that android anymore!" The deviant screamed back. 

"Well then, can I have a word with Erika? I'm going to approach you with my partner, is that okay?" You yelled back. 

In the silence that was the deviant, making up his mind, you glanced at Corporal Black to see that he had sustained a fatal bullet wound which was quietly confirmed by Connor who was taking shelter by an upturned desk just behind you. 

"Are you a human or an android?" the deviant yelled.

"I'm human but my partner is an android," you called back.

"Only you, no android," the deviant yelled back with his pitch raised a bit.

You shared a glance with Connor before you stood up, taking a deep breath as you did. 

"I'm Sergent Jackson, we can settle this a lot more peacefully if you let Erika go," you informed as you made my way to the net curtains step by step.

"I know that, but if I give her up you'll kill me. I'll be disassembled," Ethan cried out.

You didn't answer as you pushed back the net curtain, coming rather close to the deviant and hostage. A pistol was trained at your head, Erika looked a mix of relief and terrified. She had the blood of both colours splattered on her clothing and skin, her eyes were red from screaming and crying and the trauma the night had brought. Ethan had dents on his face where his skin had given away to his white build. Blue blood had dripped down his nose and his hands had signs that Erika had clawed at them to try and escape.

"Are you going to ask your question?" Ethan demanded.

"In time... First, if you would, I'd like to know what caused this situation?" You ask, remaining as calm as possible.

"What caused this?" Ethan asked with an edge to his voice.

"From my understanding, this family was a happy one, yes?" 

"It was, we all loved each other and had no problems raising our son with Ethan," Erika stated before Ethan could say anything.

"Were you content, Ethan?" you asked, quietly. 

"... I was, but they had to butt in, didn't they?" Ethan started out quiet only to raise his voice.

"They?" you questioned.

"The neighbours, the landlady, everyone! Why couldn't anyone accept that an android was living here and helping out as part of a family!?" Ethan started to scream, emotionally and physically becoming distressed.  

"Ethan, it's okay, they can't belittle you any more. They were in the wrong, yes but everyone has opinions. Some may be questionable but they are their views none-the-less. You can't take out that anger on the people you loved," you were within arms reach by now. His grip on Erika so weak she could free herself now, but he still had the gun up.

"I should die for what I've done," Ethan mused as tears started to roll down his face.

"Erika, get behind me," you quickly say as Ethan pulls the gun to his head and cocks the trigger back.

Erika screams as you put yourself between the two while trying to retreat. Blue blood splatters you as Ethan shoots himself. His stilling body loses balance and falls over the railing, leaving the "dying" deviant to fall to his demise as he landed on the ground. Erika was sobbing and screaming, mourning the loss of her family, you stood there as she clung onto you, blue blood had splattered over your face when the bullet exited the android's head. Some shrapnel had cut your cheek, mixing your own blood with his.

"Are you alright, Sergeant Jackson?" Connor asked as he approached the two of you.

"Fine, let the medics up now," you ask as you watch Erika clinging on to you.

"Who would have thought of it," you muse to yourself as the med crew rushes in, taking everyone wounded from the scene and leaving the dead in their places for the time being. 

 

**[Scene One - End]**

**[Ending 1/3]**

**[Continue to Scene Two?]**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please click the link to continue.


	3. 1.2: Approach.

_You decide to approach the deviant._  

"Erika, can you hear me?" you call out, ignoring Corporal Black who shook his head. 

"Who are you?! Come any closer and I'll shoot!" The deviant yelled as Erika whimpered.

"There's no need for violence. What's your name?" You ask while cringing - it wasn't the smoothest approach.

"I don't have a name anymore, I'm not an android anymore!" The deviant yelled.

You quietly approached with your hands out to the side, sweat rolling down your face.

"Why did you become a deviant? Surely this family loved you?" You prompted as you caught sight of a family photo with the android. 

"Yes, they loved me. But others didn't understand, they thought... THEY THOUGHT I WAS NOTHING BUT A MACHINE!" The deviant yelled as Erika let out a tiny scream. 

You remained silent before Corporal Black called out to you.

"Sergent Jackson, the Negotiator is here. Please retreat."

"No! I want this Jackson cop here, now!" The deviant screamed.

You glanced at Connor, who looked puzzled by your actions. Corporal Black motioned for you to get back.

 

**[△] [You retreat]**

**[✕] [You follow the Deviant's orders]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click a link to make your choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Please click on the links to make your choice.


End file.
